


heart-shaped things

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Mina loves heart-shaped things. Chaeyoung loves Mina.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 105





	heart-shaped things

**Author's Note:**

> so i kinda stole this idea from these people in a show my mom watches, but that's okay..

Mina likes heart-shaped things. She loves heart-shaped things. And music. But this is about the heart-shaped things.

Mina likes to collect heart-shaped things. She loves to collect heart-shaped things. And penguins. But this is about the heart-shaped things.

Mina especially likes to collect heart-shaped things at the beach. Mina loves the beach. But this is about the heart-shaped things.

Mina likes the heart-shaped shells and the heart-shaped rocks. She likes to draw heart shapes in the sand, too.

Mina loves heart-shaped things.

Chaeyoung likes Mina. She loves Mina. And art. But this is about Mina.

Chaeyoung would do anything for Mina. She'll do anything for some strawberries. But this about Mina.

Chaeyoung wants to marry Mina. She wants to find the perfect ring to do it with. Because this is about Mina.

Chaeyoung loves Mina.

* * *

“What should I do, Hyun? I really want to propose, but I need a ring,” Chaeyoung says worriedly to her best friend.

_“Use a ring pop, just like I did!”_ Dahyun suggests.

“She isn’t a child, Dahyun. This is Mina we’re talking about,” Chaeyoung tells her with a sigh.

_“Sana isn’t a child, you know that. But yes, Mina probably wouldn’t be the biggest fan of a ring pop.”_

“I’m so lost. I love her, but this ring search is such a hassle.”

Dahyun thinks for a moment on the other side of the line.

_“What’s her favorite thing in the whole wide world?”_

“Penguins?” Chaeyoung answers confused.

_“That couldn’t possibly work. Anything else?”_

“Heart-shaped things?”

_“Perfect.”_

* * *

“Momo, why do you like stars so much?” Mina asks, laying in the grass beside her best friend.

“I don’t know, Mina. There’s just something about them,” Momo says, never looking away from the night sky above them. “Why do you like hearts so much?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure either,” Mina looks over to Momo and smiles. “There’s just something about them.”

“Hey, speaking of hearts, how are things with Chaeyoung?” Momo asks, turning to Mina.

A light blush dust Mina’s cheeks. Luckily, it’s not noticeable because of the darkness, but Mina can feel it. She can feel all the butterflies in her tummy as well.

One would think after being with someone after so many years, all these little shy feelings would go away. But with Mina, they only grew. Her nerves calmed, but her giddiness never did, it will never change. Chaeyoung just does that to her. Makes her feel forever young and forever loved.

“Things are well,” Mina answers Momo, her smile never larger than it is right now. “Very well, Momo.”

Momo laughs softly at that, happy for her friend. Momo knows Mina deserves the best, and this Chaeyoung seemed like the best.

“I’m glad, Minari.”

* * *

Chaeyoung has finally got it (with help from Dahyun, of course).

It’s perfect. It’s all perfect.

The ring is perfect. The location is perfect. The speech is perfect. The future bride is-

“Perfect!”

“Hmm, what was that, Mina?” Chaeyoung asks.

Mina’s sudden exclamation pulled Chaeyoung from her thoughts, only for her to realize she hadn't been paying attention.

“This seashell, it’s a perfect heart shape. Chaeyoung, look,” Mina gleams, proudly showing her girlfriend the shell. “I think this one may just be my favorite.”

Mina runs a bit off, not too far from Chaeyoung, but not close enough to sense the sudden nervousness that washes over her.

Mina’s distracted, the sun is starting to set beautifully, the sand and salt smell peaceful and the seagulls and the waves create what could be the unique music of the beach.

It’s all perfect. It’s time.

Chaeyoung’s heart beats louder than ever as she reaches in her pocket for the little baby pink box that holds the ring.

“Mina, I- I think I may have one you like better,” Chaeyoung calls out, mentally kicking herself that one stutter.

Mina turns around, expecting Chaeyoung to be holding a stone, more like a pebble. Not a diamond.

Chaeyoung is on one knee, holding a small open box which contains a simple ring. A thin silver band with a singular, heart-shaped diamond.

“Chaeyoung, I-”

“Myoi Mina, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Of course, yes.”

* * *

Mina likes heart-shaped things. She loves heart-shaped things. And Chaeyoung. She really loves Chaeyoung.


End file.
